Untold Secrets
by Alyana Enders
Summary: Three weeks after Ihrie and the others parted, some strange new activity has been taking place. And with new additions to the team, will they finally be able to uncovor what is hidden?


Hey, I'm here cuz Ruin Explorers ish one of the best anime in the world! Even if it's only four episodes long. (T-T;; I WANT MORE!)  
  
And I decided to continue their exciting journeys myself! (In other words, this is gunna suck) And just to tell you, I really don't support Ihrie/Lyle pairings, so they aint gunna be together  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruin Explorers. If I did, would I be writing this damn thing? Anyone who thinks I do should be locked in an asylum. 'Nuff said.  
  
Oh and maybe I should introduce you to my muse. *Points to red wolf who is sitting beside me with an exasperated look on its face* Why don't you say something Riakure?  
  
Riakure: ...  
  
Speak!  
  
Riakure: ...  
  
Speak damn you! Speak!  
  
Riakure: ...  
  
I'll get him to speak! Maybe not now! But I will!  
  
Riakure: I'm, a girl dumbass...  
  
LOL! Well at least I got him-err...HER to speak! ^_^ Okay, I'll save you from my endless ramblings today, OWTF (On with the fic)!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ihrie sighed once more as she continued to try and get Fam to REMEMBER something for once.  
  
"C'mon Fam! You remembered when Lyle was around!!!" Ihrie yelled. Fam flinched then slowly went back to thinking.  
  
"Tell me something Fam, does it hurt when you think?" Ihrie said sarcastically. She had her head propped up on the palm of her hand and was watching Fam try -diligently- to think.  
  
Fam puffed out her cheeks in defense and said. "Spirit almighty, spirit of air! Help me reach my goal by... by...what was it again Ihrie?" Ihrie fell down anime style.  
  
"We've been working on it for two hours! Can't you just repeat what I'm saying? For once, get the spell right! It's "By bringing me the object over there"! Is it -that- hard to memorize?" Ihrie exploded. Standing up, she went over to Fam and hit her in the upside of her head.  
  
Fam sniffed while holding her now throbbing head. She looked up to Ihrie with the best puppy-dog (or should I say kitty-cat?) pout she could muster and said in a helplessly cute voice. "I-I'm sorry Ihrie. It's just that, I'm hungry and you can't expect me to work on an empty stomach? Now can you?"  
  
Ihrie sighed. "Fine we'll take a lunch break, but right after you go back to training!" Fam let out a squeal of delight.  
  
"Yippy! Hey Ihrie, what are we going to have today? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Fam said in what could possibly be her most annoying voice ever.  
  
Ihrie looked through her bags. "Well seems like we don't have anything to eat....so I guess we'll go to a dinner in town or something." At this, Fam let out another yell.  
  
"Yeah! Hey Ihrie, I'll race you to town!" Fam started running.  
  
"Not so fast Fam! You got to help me pick up all this stuff! Damn, she can't hear me. I swear, I'll get that girl one of these days." Ihrie continued grumbling not-so-nice words as she picked up her little camp and pack it all in her endless amount of bags (Come to think of it, where do they hide their stuff? @_@)  
  
"Hmm...I wonder when Fam will remember that I have our wallet?" Mused Ihrie as she walked down the dirty path to the nearest city.  
  
She walked for a half an hour longer until she reached the bustling city streets, where merchants were cheating people out of their money, and in the center of all the commotion was Galuff.  
  
"Galuff?" Ihrie said walking over to the small table he was using to cheat more unsuspecting people out of their hard-earned money. "Still tricking people to get money I see." She asked while raising her left eyebrow.  
  
He chuckled nervously and looked up. "Oh, it's Ihrie, so how have you been?" He asked.  
  
"Feh...could've been better. You haven't seen Fam around by any chance, have you?" He shook his head, and went back to talking to his potential customers.  
  
'It's safe to say he hasn't changed.....' She thought hastily. 'Some nerve to just brush me away like I'm dirt! Oh well, right now the important thing is to find Fam. Where is she?' Deep in thought, Ihrie didn't pay attention to where she was going, which lead to dire consequences.  
  
'BOOM!' The load sound was emitted when two complete strangers, just happen to crash into each other. Well that's what happened.  
  
"H-hey! Jerk! Watch where you're going!" Ihrie, exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she fell. "Baka jackass! Making me fall on my ass like that!" She exclaimed heatedly.  
  
"You were the one that wasn't watching where you were going wench, so why the hell are you yelling at me for!" The stranger yelled back. She looked up in time to see someone's back walking away from her.  
  
"Hey! No one bumps into me and gets away without an apology!"  
  
She ran up into the strangers face to see a boy, seemingly her age. His eyes were blood red and they were cold and void of emotions. His messy light blue/gray hair stood out in the crowd and his clothes also helped to isolate him. He wore a red short-sleeved jacket with gold trimmings and a black muscle shirt underneath, which showed his perfectly chiseled abs and muscular build. A red sash was tied around his waist, and baggy black pants completed his look.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye for a split second then turned away. "I don't have time for this. Why don't you go back to your playground little girl."  
  
That really boiled her blood. "Hey jerk! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" She cried out in frustration.  
  
"Hn." Was her only response. She turned to look at the bystanders around her and found that they were all staring at her.  
  
She felt her cheeks flush and she yelled out a frustrated growl. "Damn him! I hate him, whoever he is!"  
  
"Hey Ihrie!" a voice Ihrie immediately recognized as Fam's rang out. "Ihrie I found a dinner! C'mon! I'm hungry!"  
  
Ihrie gave one last glare in the direction the stranger disappeared at and turned around. "Sure, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if it was crap-  
  
Riakure: It was.  
  
Anywho, this was just an attempt, so dun blame me!  
  
Riakure: Blame her.  
  
SHUT UP! Damn you wolfen people!  
  
Riakure: I'm not a person.  
  
Right. -_-;; But still, damn you!  
  
Riakure: What are you going to do?  
  
I'll do....screw you meany!!!!  
  
Riakure: Baka.  
  
T-T anyway, please review, now Riakure will do a little dance to encourage reviews.  
  
Riakure:  
  
(.)  
  
(.)  
  
(.)  
  
^(.)^  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
